


This Seems a Bit Rehearsed

by MamaG



Category: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaG/pseuds/MamaG
Summary: Gigi plans a surprise for William and Lizzie's rehearsal dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it down. This is my first ever anything for public consumption. Be gentle.
> 
> I am also not literally saying Darcy is a clairvoyant, just that little kids often say weird funny things that come out of nowhere sometimes.

Gigi stood in front of the small crowd of people assembled in the private room of William's favorite sushi restaurant. Hands nervously gripping her phone where she had hastily typed out the few words she had prepared to say at the rehearsal dinner.  
"Hi, everyone. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Gigi Darcy, William's little sister." She started, wincing slightly at the tremor in her voice. She generally wasn't a nervous or shy person, quite the opposite actually, but something about this felt important and she really didn't want to mess it up. There was also a very small part of her that was scared that what she was about to do would end up upsetting William some how. But no, she told hershelf, you consulted both Fitz and Bing and everyone agreed it was a great idea. The word adorable may have even been thrown around.

"I want to thank you all for being here to celebrate the love of Lizzie and William. As you know, traditionally the groom's parents are the ones who plan and host the rehearsal dinner but since our parents couldn't be here today I really wanted to find some way to include them." She looked up at their family and friends (she didn't dare look to her brother) they were all wearing an expression that was an odd but familiar mixture of 'awwww well isn't that sweet' and pity. She momentarily wanted to high tail it out of there and hide in her coat closet till Monday when all this would be over just to avoid the pitying looks. "So I've been pouring over the literally hundreds of home movies my parents made, trying to find the perfect thing. When suddenly this." She pointed a finger at the screen. "This video will prove three things. One that I was the cutest baby ever. Two that Lizzie and my brother were 110% meant to be together. And three that 6 year old William was a clairvoyant." She braved a look at the couple. William was looking at her an eyebrow quirked in confusion, Lizzie's eyes narrowed slightly.

She hit play and the video started. Her mother, with her long dark hair thrown over one shoulder, was sitting on the couch holding a very new little Gigi, 6 year old William was sitting on his knees running a matchbox car slowly across the edge of the coffee table his head resting on his arm.  
Their fathers voice sounded from behind the camera.  
"William, tell us about that girl again?"  
Her brother looked to the camera an annoyed expression on his face and even though he was wearing a red and blue striped t-shirt he still looked slightly adult and formal to Gigi.  
"What girl?" He asked. Their father barked out a laugh, and present Gigi's eyes shot towards her sibling their eyes met and she could see her own pang of grief reflected back at her at the sound of that familiar laughter.  
"Oh, come now William don't get shy now that the cameras on!" You could practically hear the grin on her fathers face. "The girl you said you wanted to marry now that you've realized you can't marry mommy because she's already married to me. Among other things."  
William hide his eyes behind his hands and sighed. "Fine. Her names Elizabeth." The audience awed almost collectively, their were also a few scattered giggles and one that she was certain came from Lydia. Gigi chanced another look at her brother Lizzie, they wore astounded smiles.

Their mother, on the screen, piped up with "Now where did you meet this Elizabeth? Is she a classmate of yours?"  
William retreated back behind his hands, his face so red it was practically purple. He was apparently embarrassed into silence because he simply lifted one shoulder in response keeping his hands over his eyes.

Their mother looked into the camera, eyebrows raised and a barely concealed grin on her face.

"Well, tell us a bit about her at least. I would like to know something about my future daughter-in-law." Will Darcy said from behind the camera. 

William finally dropped his hands but did not raise his eyes and continued to drive the little car along the table as he spoke "She has pretty eyes and red hair." There was an audible shocked gasp from the wedding party at this bit of fortune telling.

"Willy, that tells us almost nothing about this young girl. There has to be more to her then just hair and eyes." Their mother chided. Her parents were in one of their rare teasing moods. Gigi expects her brother was feeling a bit displaced since her birth and they were attempting to let him know they still cared. "What does she like to do?"

Eyes still downcast he responded with "All the same things as me. Reading, riding bikes, and eating wild sturgeon caviar."

Their mother reached out ruffled his hair and said "She sounds lovely. I just hope she deserves you."

His eyes were still firmly glued to the coffee table but a small smile was playing on his lips as he said "She does." 

The crowd gave another resounding "awwwww!"

The tape stopped.

"See what I mean? Clairvoyant. Enjoy the food everyone!"

Gigi looked to the couple once more. Lizzie looked absolutely tickled as she brought their intertwined hands to her lips a pressing a kiss to the back of William's hand. 

"So what'd you think?" She said keeping her eyes trained on Lizzie too afraid look at her brother yet.

"Well, that was adorable." Lizzie beamed.  
Then suddenly William was on his feet walking around the table scooping her in his arms in a tight bear hug.

"Thank you, GiGi. I needed to hear their voices today."

"Sure, big brother. Anything for you."

They broke apart. 

"So how come you never told us you studied divination, darcenator?" Lydia had appeared beside them seemingly out of nowhere. Gigi had come to expect this from the youngest Bennet. 

"I honestly have no idea where any of that came from." William said shaking his head "Although, I do remember thinking The Little Mermaid was quite cute when I was young. So, that could be where the red hair piece comes from. But as for the name, Elizabeth, I think we can thank fate for that." He was looking at Lizzie with these sweet (Gigi says sweet others my say gag inducing) doey eyes. 

She felt so relieved that everything had gone well, and best of all that William enjoyed the video. She felt that she deserved to celebrate a little. 

She turned to Lydia and in a low voice "Hey Lydia, want to go find Fitz and grab a sake bomb to celebrate that I finally get the sisters I've always wanted?"

"The first rule of sisterhood is you never have to ask a sister twice to have a drink." 

The two girls turn to go but before they get too far Lizzie calls after them.

"ONE drink ladies I need all my bridesmaids capable of standing tomorrow!"


End file.
